Rebirth/Part 2 Transcript
Vozrozhdeniye "Rebirth" Island, USSR, 20 minutes before Steiner's death and Mason's interrogation Transmission # 8-5-19-1-25-19. Designate: ALPHA We believe Mason is headed for the Russian Bio weapons facility at Vozrozhdeniye "Rebirth" Island, USSR. Hudson and Weaver inserted to assault and extract Steiner 2200 hours, February 23, 1968 Hudson: Weaver... Weaver (on radio): Go ahead, Hudson. Hudson: Mason's still dark. We'll work our way through the research facility and extract Steiner. Weaver (on radio): Yankee Squad, we're moving! Hudson: Alpha Squad, let's roll. US Marine: Copy that, we are on the move. Hudson gets in a BTR and mounts the machine gun. The vehicles travel through a desolate town. Weaver (on radio): They've already begun to evacuate. Hudson: Take out those damn RPGs! The attack begins. Weaver (on radio): Hard right! That leads to the bio-lab. The caravan takes the right turn. Weaver (on radio): Enemy vehicle at 12 o'clock! Hudson continues the assault. Weaver (on radio): That's the main drive up to the laboratories. Yankee Squad will flank west and meet you there. Hudson: Understood. Alpha Squad, move up! US Marine: We're moving. Enemy targets, on the balcony! Hudson continues the assault. The Spetsnaz soldiers on the balcony threw Molotovs at them. US Marine: Multiple contacts on the road! Hudson, recon reports MI-8's inbound on our position. Hudson: Understood. Let's pick it up. The convoy nears the compound when... US Marine: MI-8 dead ahead! Hudson: Take cover! US Marine: He's locked on! Move! Move! Incoming! The Mi-8 opens fire, raining salvos of missiles towards Hudson's BTR as it attempts to back away to safety. Hudson abandons the turret just in time as the BTR is destroyed. He barely has time to recover before he notices the Mi-8 dropped barrels on the road, which pop open to expunge grenades full of... US Marine: Nova 6! Hazmat suits, NOW! Half of the squad, including Hudson, put on their masks just in time. As for the others… US Marine (Pvt. Fulsang): Shit! Shit! Help! Aaaaccckk! Some of the marines, that either lost their masks or failed to put them on in time, collapse as they're exposed to Nova 6, one of them approaches Hudson, but falls before he can reach him. Hudson: Alpha Squad! We are moving forward! Protect your hazmat suits! You rupture your suit - you'll be dead in minutes! US Marine: Spetsnaz! US Marine: We see 'em. Alpha Squad moves through the town, killing Spetsnaz also wearing hazmat suits of their own and protecting their suits. US Marine: Check your six! US Marine: I got it. After more fighting... US Marine: It's killing us! Get off the street! Three Mi-8s fly overhead, forcing Hudson to find cover before one of them can rupture his hazmat suit with it's machine gun. Weaver (on radio): Yankee squad has cleared the west perimeter. Moving north. US Marine: Keep moving to the west! Down that alley! The house at the end of the alley explodes, causing the explosion Mason and Reznov saw. Hudson: We're moving up on the flank. Keep heading north! Weaver (on radio): Understood. We are taking heavy fire from the helicopters. Hudson: Stay with it, we're about a half a click south of the lab. An Mi-8 drops off more hazmat suited Spetznaz troops for Alpha Squad to fight. After more fighting... Weaver (on radio): Alpha squad, we are taking direct fire from the enemy. Requesting backup, over. Hudson: Almost there, Weaver. Hang on! Weaver (on radio): Yankee Squad, get out of the BTR! We're going to get-- (static) Hudson: Weaver!! Weaver (on radio): We're alive, Hudson. But they got us pinned down. They're on our east flank. Hudson: Got it. The squad is soon attacked by Mi-8 helicopters. Weaver (on radio): Hudson! Use the Strela on the choppers! Hudson grabs the Strela. Hudson: Yeah, I got it. Hudson uses the Strela rockets to destroy a chopper. Weaver (on radio): There you go you son of a bitch! One more Hudson! Hudson destroys the other helicopter. Weaver (on radio): This way. We are almost at Steiner's labs. The squad moves out of the neighborhood, leaving Weaver's BTR behind, and out of the Nova 6. Weaver (on radio): That's the bio-lab. Looks like they're waiting for us. Hudson: Move out. Stay low. Hudson takes off his mask. Reaching the bio-lab without dying unlocks the achievement/trophy No Leaks. Weaver: Weapons free! Weapons free! Hudson and Weaver fight their way to the labs. Weaver: Hudson, flank left with me. There is cover! Hudson and Weaver enter the complex. Weaver: In here. This is where Steiner will be. This way. The bio-lab is below us. They go deep inside the complex. Weaver: We need to pass through decontamination. While decontaminating, Hudson tries to talk to Mason. Hudson: Mason, this is Hudson. We know you're on Rebirth Island. Talk to me, Mason. Weaver: Let's find Steiner. Hudson: Mason, this is Hudson. Are you there? Hudson and Weaver travel down a stairwell. They see Mason's face on a security monitor. Hudson: It's Mason... Weaver: What the hell is he doing? Hudson: Killing everyone between him and Steiner. They travel through the labs, killing any stragglers. They soon notice several hazmat suited Spetznaz moving toward Steiner's room. Weaver: Hudson, where are they going? If the player chooses to remain out of sight.. Weaver: 'They didn't see us. ''Hudson hears static on his radio as they assault inside the lab. '''Weaver: What the hell was that? Hudson: It's Steiner - he's trying to contact us. Steiner, what's the situation? (silence) Steiner! What's the situation? Steiner (on radio): Dragovich's men are rounding up everyone on the island... Those no longer essential to his plans are being executed! You must hurry, before they kill me, too! Hudson and Weaver find Steiner's safe room, just in time to see Mason attacking Steiner. Hudson: MASON!! Weaver: We have to stop him NOW! Weaver tries to shoot the glass, but it is tempered. Hudson: Damn! It's bulletproof! Mason, What are you doing!? We need him alive! Stand down, Stand down! Weaver spots a bundle of containers to use as a battering ram. Weaver: Aaarrggg! Help me! Mason: My name... is Viktor... Reznov! And I will have... my... revenge! Weaver and Hudson breach the window, but it is too late. '' '''Hudson': Mason - NO!!! Mason executes Steiner. He then shoots Weaver in the leg, but Hudson knocks him to the ground and forces the pistol out of Mason's hand. Mason responds by punching Hudson in the face, and Hudson whips the handle of the pistol on Mason's head, knocking him out. Weaver recovers. Weaver: I'm fine, check Steiner! A Marine checks on Steiner. US Marine: He's dead. Weaver: What about Reznov, the defector? We need to find him. Hudson: We won't. He was never here. Weaver stares at Hudson in disbelief. Hudson: I didn't believe it till I saw it with my own eyes... Hudson looks at Mason, the real "Viktor Reznov". Hudson: What did they do to you in Vorkuta, Mason? Weaver: With Steiner dead, Mason's our only link to the numbers broadcasts. Hudson: We need to bring him back... Weaver: Let's go. Weaver stumbles in pain again, but soon recovers. Weaver: This way. It will take us to the dock. (to radio) This is Weaver. We have the package... We are on our way. US Pilot: Copy that. We are taking the docks now. Hudson helps another Marine carry Mason out of the building, and the level fades to black. Hudson: What the hell did they do to you, Mason? Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Transcript